Changelog
v 1.3 "Objection! I mean Diplomacy!" Diplomacy has been fleshed out! -Each character will receive a set amount of "composure" points (CP). This is determined by 5+(Charisma)*3+Mettle. Think of this as your diplomacy HP. -Each character will also have a diplomacy to-hit defense, determined by 5+(Charisma)*2. This determines how likely the enemy will "hit" with their diplomatic entreaties. -When diplomacy begins, the diplomatic swing is at zero, with each person's engaged composure as the ends of this "sliding scale." e.g.: Orn and Creekflower are engaging in diplomacy. Orn has 15 composure while Creekflower has 11. The diplomatic swing will start at zero with: Orn(15)---------0--------Creekflower(11) -The objective is to push the diplomacy past your enemy's composure. Once this occurs, the diplomatic battle is concluded. -Diplomatic "attacks" are split into three types: charm, intimidate, rhetoric. -Charm uses charisma only for the to-hit modifier, along with charm as the skill relevant. If it hits, the diplomatic swing will be pushed by: (rolled to-hit minus to-hit defense)/2 + Charisma. -Intimidate uses (Physique+Charisma)/2 for the to-hit, along with intimidate (note that bluff will be combined with intimidate for streamlining purposes). If this hits, this will hit for (Physique+Charisma)/2+Intimidate -Rhetoric uses (Intellect+Charisma)/2 for the to-hit, along with Rhetoric (renamed from persuasion). If this hits, this will actually drop the enemy's max composure down by (rolled to-hit plus rhetoric skill minus to-hit defense)/2. If anyone's composure is dropped below zero, it is an automatic victory for the other party. For any diplomatic action, you do have to specify what you wish to accomplish in said diplomacy. However, any person can choose to set no offensive goal, and instead receive an impatience counter of 3. For each turn that the "defender" keeps the swing of the diplomacy against the offender or if the progress of the diplomacy does not move for more than two turns, this counter goes down by 1. At zero impatience, the diplomacy is forcibly ended, with the defender deciding to no longer continue the debate at all. -Each level of stats have been reassigned in terms of what they equate to. This shouldn't change anything for the PCs, but will impact any future NPCs in how they were generated: # Relative skill of a peasant (when not talking about farming/other plebeian things) # Some training, enough to be called an apprentice in a guild. # Fully trained from a guild, recognised as an accomplished and self-sufficient caster/worksman # Above most adventurer/professionals, think of elite troops/captains # Widely regarded as the best, would almost border on superhuman. -3D maps are going to be used from now on. This means that the ruler will be used a lot more, with movement range the same as before, with metres instead of tiles. Hurray for diagonal movement! -Beasts are now split into categories (e.g. Canine, ursine, feline). Eva's bite attack has been reworked to provide n''D6 amount of "exp" into said category when an appropriate animal is consumed, with ''n ''equal to the size of the beast swallowed: 1 for small, 2 for medium, and 4 for large. Knowledge of the animal being consumed will help in this "exp" gain. -This exp can be now spent on the animals to "level" them up. However: exp must be spent within categories (e.g. ursine experience cannot be spent on leveling up rabbits), each animal can only gain up to 2x its original stats, and animals cannot learn many skills to help bolster the gain of stats. -Eva's bite attack has been buffed to do (Charisma+Quaematics+Conjuration)/2 D6 damage, for 5 SP. -Supernova has been changed so that after casting it, Cerow's MP regeneration will be quartered (1/4) for the rest of the battle, and he must have at least 2 MP to cast it. -To clarify for myself and for the campaign, spell slots are gained in such a way: On levels 1 and 3 of Thaumatics/Quaematics, one is gained. On levels 2 and 5 of all sub-schools, another slot is gained. For these sub-school slots, the spells that are learned should correspond to the sub-school of magic which unlocked the slots. -To standardise the innovator perk for macho wrestler fish: innovations are now broken down into these categories, with rough equivalents for our sakes: * (up to moderate) Improvements to current equipment to accommodate to new combat conditions, fitting the medieval age of tech: '''15' * New equipment to accommodate for new combat conditions, fitting the medieval age of tech: 30 * (up to moderate) Improvements to current equipment to accommodate to new combat conditions, fitting to the age of muskets/carbines: 50 * New equipment to accommodate for new combat conditions, fitting the age of muskets/carbines: 80 * (up to moderate) Improvements to current equipment to accommodate to new combat conditions, up to rifles/World War one mainstream technology: 100 * New equipment to accommodate for new combat conditions, up to rifles/World War one mainstream technology: 160 * (up to moderate) Improvements to current equipment to accommodate to new combat conditions, up to modern day technology: 200 * New equipment to accommodate for new combat conditions, up to modern day technology: 300 * (up to moderate) Improvements to current equipment to accommodate to new combat conditions, future tech: 400 * New equipment to accommodate for new combat conditions, future tech: 500 These numbers are the base number of innovation points needed to research said item. Based on the circumstances and your arguments for / my reasoning against, these numbers can be changed. However, in addition to this, Sam can now gather materials/loot which can help in his innovation, which will reduce the time needed to puzzle out the innovation required. v 1.2.1 "Altmer – F4” Illusion magic will work as such: Casting and maintaining an illusion will work similar to the manner to quaematic conjuration: that is, casting an illusion will result in reduction of the caster’s MP pool until the illusion is dispelled. However, differing from conjuration illusion magic is very to cast and thus can be cast, even in battle. The levels of illusion are roughly described as such: 1: Simple magician’s tricks, the affected are convinced to hear/see small sounds/sights that do not actually exist. 2: Persistent illusions, whereupon an illusion is broadcasted, invoking whichever senses are necessary to convince the affected of its existence. Illusions at this level will generally not be able to cover all of the senses. As such are usually meant for shows and theatre, where the audience is aware of the illusion. 3: At this level, the caster can cover a broad spectrum of effects and senses, and have more or less created a non-existent entity that is largely convincing, even to adventurers. 4: By this point, the caster have gained proficiency in manipulating the periphery of the affected mind, allowing them to physically cause them to feel pain: this allows the caster to now physically make attacks with her illusions, and for the enemy to believe that they are under attack. 5: The final standardised level of proficiency for illusion casters generally involve the streamlining and reconfiguration of their illusions so that they are more effective on crowds, allowing the caster to deceive entire groups of enemies (for the purposes here, this is where you can cast illusions of crowds and throngs of people beyond the size of battle). Illusion magic is only truly effective in combat when the enemy does not realise he is being deceived. As such, whenever an illusion is cast, the affected can attempt to notice the deception with a Perception opposing the caster’s 0.5*Thaumatics+Illusion dice. If the illusion is cast out of sight of the enemy, they will face a -3 to the perceptions roll. To calculate MP costs for an illusion, first determine if the illusion will be placed on the caster herself (self-cast), or at a distant point (point-cast). Self-casting illusions has a base MP pool reduction of 4 MP. For each level of proficiency (roughly) that the caster wants to cast that is above their current expertise, add 3 MP to the cost. For every extra individual that the illusion must appear to, add 1 MP (unless the illusion caster is at level 5 illusion, in which case it is 1 MP for every five individuals). Point-casting illusions has a base MP pool reduction of 6 MP. For each level of proficiency above the caster’s expertise, add 4 MP to the cost. For every extra individual, add 2 MP (except level 5 illusion, in which case it is 2 MP/ 5 people). Certain illusions will be easier to maintain than others if the caster is especially proficient in such a manipulation (has a skill/perk relating to it). In other news, certain balance changes have been made as well: -“Flashflare” has been rebalanced: any sentient creatures will have a bonus on the roll to avoid the stun, as Cerow is casting a spell and they will be accordingly prepared. -The fire trail from “Afterburner” has been reduced to 2 turns. -Granduil’s “Storm Cannon” now will cause subsequent mana regeneration attempts in the battle to be quartered in effectiveness until the end of the battle. The damage will now be calculated as such: (0.5*Int+Thau+Alt)D6, rounded to the nearest integer. At Granduil’s current skill/stats, this will do 9D6. -Orn’s “Ambush” perk has been clarified: it does 3x the damage, but applies in addition to normal critical damage. (Orn will now do 3*2*(called shot bonus) when he hits from stealth). -Lily’s “Siren Song” has been changed to a mana pool reduction: it will cost 3 MP and it will remain active, lowering Lily’s mana pool by 3 MP until she chooses to deactivate it. v1.2 "I can't believe it's not buffs!" -Sword Stance has been nerfed: it can only proc once per turn now. -Lightning bolt has been adjusted and now has a 10% chance of stunning the enemy for a turn. -For proper documentation, any dagger's weapon damage is now listed as such: 1D6+1, with Ph/3 scaling. -Armour is now associated with their corresponding skills. Without proper training in wearing armour, an individual's stats are now restricted in the following manner: -However, one can choose to take training in the each of the respective classes, allowing the character to largely mitigate these maluses. -Level 1 of armour training: Reduces all Agility/Coordination maluses to a mere -1. Requires the level of the armour (1 for light, 2 for medium, 4 for heavy) in physique to learn (although without these physique stats simply wearing the armour would seriously hamper you as well). -Level 2 of armour training: Eliminates the Agility/Coordination malus, Increases the Perception cap by 1. Requires 1.5x the physique to learn. -Level 3 of armour training: Removes Perception cap. Increases the armour's AV by 1. Requires 2x the physique to learn. v1.1: Skills and Abilities Revamp -Skills and stats and how they work have drastically changed: now, only stat levels give dice for rolls, whilst skill levels give flat bonuses (e.g. level 1 one handed = +1 to one handed attacks, not +1D6). To compensate, stats are directly tied in with the skills. This means if you've been mastering lots of skills that fall under a certain stat you will find that leveling that stat will easier. Of course, if you are trying to increase a stat you have no "support" in, you'll find it more difficult. To elaborate, I have colour coded all of your skills and linked them to your stats. To find if you can level up a certain stat, add up the two highest skills that are linked with the stat and half of the third highest skill, also linked with the stat. This number is what your stat level "should be." For every level your "expected stat" is higher/lower than your current stat when you want to raise it, you get these bonuses/maluses: e.g. Eva wants to see if she can easily level up her charisma. She adds Animal Handling (2) and Persuasion (2), and does not add anymore as she has no third skill that relates to charisma. That is 4, so her charisma can be raised to 4 without penalty (100% of the normal cost). She then would spend 12 character points to raise her charisma from 3 to 4. However, if Eva was to raise her animal handling to 3, and then wish to raise her charisma, that would be Animal Handling ''(3) + ''Persuasion ''(2) = 5, ''Expected Stat ''(5) - ''Actual Stat (3) = 2, so 66% of the normal, or only 8 CP. Also, at even (2/4/6) skill levels you will be able to receive a perk/skill that relates with the skill. E.g. Tassadar feels that high ground bonuses are extra important, so he gains the "Damn Good Ground" perk for his level 2 Marksmanship skill, which allows him to gain a flat +1 natural defense and a +1 to-hit when fighting from an elevated position. v1.05: "JOHN SEA-NA" update -Grapples have been reworked. -Tieflings and dryads have been formalised. v1.04: the "Oh Wait We're Taking Damage" update -Last Gasp Mechanics have been formalised. Thanks Des! -Healing has been formalised. -Additional heals per instance are now calculated by the party's summed healing + restoration score, divided by three. -Healing draughts are now a thing that alchemists can sell. Well, if you can find one. -Cross-stream magic (e.g. alteration > restoration) has been made more accessible. Because, y'know, restoration. -Lore. Tons of lore.